


[podfic] Cake

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Harry's Birthday Prompts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Presents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tried not to care when after the war, everyone he knew seemed to have made an agreement to stop paying attention to birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678270) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you to Astolat for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. Enormous thanks to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for beta listening and encouragement. And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

Short but sweet!

**Podfic of Cake by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

25 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 35MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Cake.m4b) or the [MP3 / 32MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Cake.mp3)

Right click save!

[Reblogging is love! ](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/149318593641/podfic-cake-lazulus-harry-potter-j-k)


End file.
